


super club

by realizashun



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realizashun/pseuds/realizashun
Summary: “I’m kidding. I know you can do it,” Jiwoo says as she puts up the ‘closed’ sign on her cashier lane, “Look at Sooyoung, has all the boys and girls lined up, thirsty of her scanning their items like she’s the alpha male of the store.”Jinsoul chuckles, “We all know she’s just a dick.”Jiwoo leans her back on the counter and folds her arms over her chest, “And we all know damn well you have a zero percent chance of winning employee of the month against her.”“Bet.”





	super club

**Author's Note:**

> based on movie employee of the month, most of the parts are here some aren't

**March 1**

 

**Day 1**

 

"I have you all gathered here to announce this month's Employee of The Month contest that is starting today," the manager, Haseul, announces to the Super Club workers, while standing on the wooden platform, "I don't want any of you slacking off. And it'd be great if someone not Ha Sooyoung wins this time, she's the best but I know anybody could do better if y'all show me your best works."

 

Johnny, the box boy angles his head to take a peek to Ha Sooyoung then leans to Jinsoul's ear to whisper, "Gosh, she's smirking, she's all cocky about this now. Haseul should stop feeding her compliments all the motherfucking time."

 

Vivi, their shift supervisor hears this and joins in, "Just feeding her ego more. But what else can we do, she's the most popular cashier in town.”

 

Haseul claps her hand twice, getting the attention of the employees back to her speech, "By the way, this month's winner will win two VIP RedVelvet concert tickets, so I hope you all work hard on this."

 

"Oh, sweet Jesus, I'd compete if not for Sooyoung getting the sure win." Jiwoo nudges Johnny 's side, "Red fucking Velvet, last month it was just Burger King gift cards."

 

"I know right? Ha Sooyoung should be banned from this."

 

"And we have a new cashier coming today, her name is Kim Jungeun. Please be nice to her, that's all. Good morning and have a nice day at work. Super Club fighting!" Haseul finishes her speech at that.

 

"Fighting!" the employees shouts back.

 

 

“You know guys,” Hyunjin starts, then bites off her Coffee Crisp, “It’d be great if once in a while we could spend our breaks in the lounge.”

“I agree.” Jinsoul says.

“Shithead, it’s called the _cashier lounge_ for a reason.” Jiwoo interjects.

“A.K.A. _The Ha Sooyoung gang_ lounge. Vivi pretends to hate her when she’s with us but then she’s just one of Sooyoung’s bitches, she’s not even a cashier, yet she’s in there chilling like she has no workers to supervise. This is how Hyejoo sneaks out to play on a PC cafe during Vivi’s two hour long breaks.” Jinsoul huffs in frustration.

They’re hanging out by the lift truck, Jiwoo, Hyunjin, Johnny, Jinsoul, and Mark, the baggers, box boys, the only cashier, Jiwoo, who hangs out with them instead of going into the lounge because she’s been in the Super Club loser gang from the start before even having her position raised.

Jiwoo is hardworking, enthusiastic, and a smile machine (there was one time she had jaw pains and the gang suspects it’s from smiling so much but once they had a sleepover they discovered it’s because she grinds her teeth in her sleep). She does so well on being a cashier, and so there she is.

“Yeah, they’re just cashiers and they have the lounge,” Mark pauses to take a sip of his 7up, “we’re the packers, we pack the products into bags and boxes and into carts and that’s so much work than silly scanning barcodes and pushing buttons and giving changes.”

Hyunjin snaps her fingers and points to him, “On God, you’re so right. That’s the most accurate thing I’ve ever heard. I’ve never wanted to beat up a cashier so bad until now.”

Jiwoo awkwardly fakes a cough, “Um, guys. I’m out of here now, my break’s over, bye.”

Johnny chuckles, “The cashier guilt.”

“Nobody move!” Their conversation comes to a halt when Hyunjin shouts, the group then follows on where her eyes are trained on.

“Holy Molly.” Jinsoul coos.

There stands a girl with a bright blonde hair, seemingly not knowing where to go.

“Hot.” Hyunjin says.

Mark pushes Jinsoul’s back lightly to the girl’s direction, “Shoot your shot, Jinsoul.”

“Why me?!” She _whisper-yells_ to them.

The group encourages her “Just go!” 

 

Jinsoul has no other choice, but she can’t say she doesn’t like it either, so she approaches the woman and fakes a cough, “Hi, miss. Uh, how can I help you?”

The girl gives Jinsoul a once-over and furrows her eyebrows.

“She’s confused, oh no.”

“Why?” Johnny asks.

“She’s wearing no fucking clerk vest, the chick’s probably wondering why this random girl on hoodie is asking on how can she help.” Mark explains.

“This dumbass.” Hyunjin mutters.

Meanwhile back at the main scene, Jinsoul raises her eyebrows at the woman, waiting for an answer.

“Uh, I need to go to the–,” Jinsoul cuts her off.

“Do you have a membership card?” The woman just looks at Jinsoul, confused, “I mean... membership card. Like, you know, you just can’t go through this area, it’s for us workers here only.”

“Oh!” Her face looks lightened up, like an idea sparks in her mind to a realization, “I’m Kim Jungeun. I work here, it’s my first day actually, as a cashier.”

“Ooh okay, I’m sorry, you’re just too pretty to be a cashier so like, I didn’t realize.” Jinsoul slowly nods.

“Ehem, what do we have here?” The great Ha Sooyoung butts into the conversation.

Jinsoul rolls her eyes and sees Hyunjin, Johnny, and Mark face-palming at the back, “New cashier here, captain hyper speed hands. Jungeun this is–,”

“My name is Ha Sooyoung and right in time I was just about to go to break, do you mind if I tour you around?”

Jinsoul sees Jungeun break out in a curt smile, “No, of course I’d love a tour.”

“Bye, Jinsoul.” Sooyoung waves her hand.

Jungeun takes a few steps back to Jinsoul, “Jinsoul! Nice meeting you, by the way.”

Jinsoul just nods and smile as they’re leaving.

Haseul sees Sooyoung touring Jungeun that day so she gets the star on the chart board for Day 1.

 

**Day 2**

“You know, Jinsoul?” Mark starts the conversation after their long zoning out session, it’s just the two of them on break because Johnny called in sick and Jiwoo and Hyunjin’s on duty, “I heard from Chaewon, this Jungeun girl is a big lesbian.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah, rumors go around fast. And she’s totally smitten for Sooyoung.”

Jinsoul sighs, “As expected. But dude, I think I like Jungeun. Never really seen anyone that hot, like ever.”

“I know, so like that’s why I came up with this plan.”

“What?”

“Jungeun’s probably attracted to Sooyoung because she’s the Super Club’s over-achiever employee and all the attention’s on her so like she’s the only one here that Jungeun takes interest on.”

Jinsoul nods and waits for him to finish.

“That’s what we’ll get from her.”

“What?”

“You will try to get Jungeun’s attention. Win the Employee of The Month contest.”

“Are you fucking serious?!”

“Well, yeah!”

She puts her hand under her chin, thinking, “Actually that’s not a bad idea. And I’ve been wanting to beat Sooyoung’s ass up anyway.”

“Look, Jinsoul. It’s not easy to win, but what do you get at the end if you do? Right yeah, two tickets to RedVelvet and a girlfriend!”

 

“What?!” Jiwoo exclaims, startling the customer, as she scans the last pack of tissue papers and passes them to Jinsoul.

“What? You think I can’t do it?”

Jiwoo presses a button and the cashier drawer opens, she puts a bill in and takes a dollar and four cents out with the receipt, “Yeah, you can’t do it.”

“Oh my God. Fuck you. We’re kicking you out of the gang. Find another friend group with the same break time.” Jinsoul tapes the box and puts it on the trolley cart.

“I’m kidding. I know you can do it,” Jiwoo says as she puts up the ‘closed’ sign on her cashier lane, “Look at Sooyoung, has all the boys and girls lined up, thirsty of her scanning their items like she’s the alpha male of the store.”

Jinsoul chuckles, “We all know she’s just a dick.”

Jiwoo leans her back on the counter and folds her arms over her chest, “And we all know damn well you have a zero percent chance of winning employee of the month against her.”

“Bet.”

 

Later that day, Haseul sees Sooyoung mop the broken glass of pickles on the floor, she gets her second star on the chart board.

Jinsoul’s running out of time.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt stop thinking about this au i didnt notice the time while writing its almost 5am like omfg.
> 
> i dont know much about the male characters in this fic btw, their names are just the ones i frequently see on twitter sjdjs but i know theyre from nct! 
> 
> comment down your thots/questions if u have one!


End file.
